


Since When

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean are caught, Destiel - Freeform, Sam/Jess - Freeform, by sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on a Tumblr post I saw on Instagram) Sam finally gets Jess - a girl in his class - to go on a date with him. He goes back to his apartment to tell his room mate Cas, only to discover that Castiel doesn't shower alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since When

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is okay.  
> Enjoy!

Sam feels like he is walking on air. Finally, finally, he had got his long time crush Jess to go on a date with him.

Now, he's walking back to his apartment to tell his room mate, Cas. Cas always said the girl would never go out with him in a million years, and Sam can't wait to prove him wrong.

Letting himself in to the apartment, Sam is surprised to hear the shower running. Cas had a shower this morning, and now it's only the middle of the day. "Cas?" He calls out.

"Oh shit!" Sounds from the bathroom, and there's a thud before the shower cuts off. Slowly, the door opens, steam rolling out in clouds and surrounding the blue eyed man as he steps out clad in only a towel, pulling the door almost closed behind him. "Sam," Castiel breathes, smiling a wary and nervous smile. "You're back early? I thought you were going to be at the library all day?"

Sam shrugs, giving Cas a questioning look while he smiles. "Uh, yeah. I just came to tell you that Jess said yes to going on a date an-"

"Sammy!" The bathroom door bangs open, and suddenly steam is curling around the muscular form of his brother, who has a fluffy towel slung low on his hips. Water drips from his arms and rolls down his chest as he fixes Sam with a cold hard stare. "You told me you'd call the moment she said yes!"

"Woah, wait," Sam stutters, throwing his hands up. "You and Cas... Showering... Together... How... What... When... Cas... Dean... Together?!"

The two older men glance at each other as Sam gestures wildly between them and looks on the verge of hyperventilation. However they quickly get lost in each other's eyes, taking a step towards each other. In no time at all they're wrapped in each other's arms, kissing furiously and not even noticing the front door slam shut behind Sam, who was desperate to escape before the towels dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Hope you don't mind.


End file.
